Love and Shadows
by TheSlytherinGoddess
Summary: Harry is suffering with depression and anger from the past school year. Draco wants revenge for Harry putting his father in Azkaban prison. What happens when the two collide? Please R&R! HPDM SLASH!


**A/N: Hello all, I've read many fanfics for quite sometime and figured its about time to try and write a story. This is my first attempt to write a slash story, so please bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Harry Potter, unfortunately I do not.**

**P.S. This story will eventually include slash (male/male relationship) if you do not like that then I suggest you hit the back button.**

**Love and Shadows**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Harry Potter was sitting in the Hogwarts express along with his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione and Ron chatted animately as Harry stared out of the window in silence.

It was only a few months since his godfather Sirius Black died from a curse that Bellatrix Lestange threw at him. Harry's mind still repeated the sight of his only father figure fall through the veils that even he himself almost went through.

Harry hated how everyone acted like nothing happened. He hated how no one told him anything. He hated how everyone continued on with their life yet he had to be stuck to a burden that may cost own his life. He hadn't told Hermione or Ron of the Prophecy nor was planning to.

Harry began to separate himself from his closest friends. While at the Burrow, he barely stayed with the Weasleys and stood in his room. This, he knew caused worry in the family. Harry also knew that they stayed away so he could get over what happened in peace. Problem was, he could never get over it.

Harry distanced himself from the ones he loved. For he knew that the ones he loved were the ones that were either hurt or killed. He lost his parents and Sirius due to love. He almost lost Ginny due to being close to her family.

He was hurting inside, because he knew that they too would be hurt by this distancing. They would want to help him and love him just like before. He didn't want that, he didn't want to suffer from another death in his life.

His pondering thoughts were interrupted as he heard the compartment door slide open with a loud click. He growled at the fighure who stood at the door, Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well well, it's the infamous Scarhead with the poor Weasel and filthy Mudblood," Malfoy's voice dripped with venom as he spoke.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Like I would listen to you," Malfoy drawled and looked over at Hermione.

"So Weasel, you have the filth as your girlfriend?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

"Malfoy, why don't you leave us alone and get out of here?" Harry finally spoke up and his voice was cold.

"Potter you of all people should know why I'm not going to leave you alone," Malfoy sneered.

"Malfoy, your father deserved what he got, its not my fault he wants to follow Voldemort's ways," Harry said feeling his anger begin to rise.

"Potter you've got some nerve," Malfoy's eyes were darker than ever.

"Malfoy, just go," Hermione said angrily. "We were doing fine until you came here."

"The _dog_ asked for it," Malfoy said ignoring Hermione and this caused Harry to spring from the seat and attack Malfoy with all his might.

Hermione and Ron tried to hold Harry with all their strength but were failing miserably. Crabbe and Goyle did their take on behalf of Malfoy and began to beat Harry up as he fought back.

Harry never felt such rage rise up in him. But he couldn't hold it in any longer. He threw punches as hard as he could and was satisfied as he punched Goyle straight in the face. This allowed access to Malfoy and he was determined to get his hands on him.

He fought off Crabbe with such intensity that when he reached Malfoy, he could see Malfoy's eyes wide with shock. As he stared at his rivals eyes he could see the grey color clearly. They looked like the dark grey clouds of a storm.

For a minute he felt entranced by staring directly into his eyes. Soon he observed his rivals appearance. His white blone hair fell onto his face making him look younger, he was a little taller than Harry, his body was fit and slim, his pale skin glowed with the soft cream light that was lit in the hallways of the train.

Harry took hold of Malfoy's robes and pushed him back into the wall causing Malfoy's head to connect with the wall with a thud. Malfoy winced but continued to stare at Harry in complete silence.

"You ever say anything about that again, I swear I'll kill you. I don't care if I'll have to go to Azkaban for doing such a thing. You have to learn to keep that damn mouth of yours shut," Harry growled at Malfoy, his breath tickling Malfoy's cheeks.

Harry felt Malfoy shiver and heard a stern voice come from down the hall.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall said walking into the hallway. "Mr. Potter, release Mr. Malfoy from your grip right now. I'm ashamed of how you two still react towards each other. It's been six years and soon I think you're going to plot to kill one another. I will not be accepting this toleration from either of you.

"If such problems continue to arise I will be forced to go to the Headmaster and sort out a punishment so you two could get along. Or at least have a civilized conversation. Till then Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle please follow me. And Mr. Potter, I know you're not having an easy time at the moment but please do not put your anger towards other students. Now I ask that you go back into your compartment," Harry's insides burned even more as he walked back into the compartment.

Hermione and Ron watched him with wide eyes.

"Harry-" Ron started but Harry cut him off.

"Don't Ron, I'm not in the mood to hear anything else right now," Harry said sitting back down staring out of the window once more. As he watched the blurs of trees pass by he began to feel relaxed but felt uncomfortable as he could feel Ron and Hermione's eyes on him at times.

Harry closed his eyes and rested his eyes on the cool window. The cool touch made him relax even more. His eyes replayed the image of Sirius fallingbut then the image changed. It changed to grey. The stormy grey color were eyes he stared into with facination. The image began to become more clear and it soon was the image of Malfoy.

Harry's eyes opened with a start and Hermione had her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry to wake you up Harry, but we got to get off the train now," Hermione sounded sorry and he nodded still traumatized of who he dreamed of. As he walked out of the train he saw Malfoy glaring at him. Hate was shown in his grey eyes and Harry knew right away he was going to have one hell of a school year.

**A/N: I hope you all liked that. If you do I'll write more so please review and tell me what you think.  
**


End file.
